Lonely Vampire, Fresh Blood
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: Alucard was feeling lonely until he created Seras and is now experincing a whole new set of feeling he hasn't felt since he was human
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Vampire, fresh Blood**

**Chapter1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Alucard stared into space as he sat on his black wood throne in his basement room. He was bored, not only bored but lonely. Sure he had Walter and Integra but Walter was now too old to be any fun and Integra had a temper even he couldn't contend with. He couldn't even count the numerous soldiers that work for Hellsing as most of them wet themselves with fear whenever in his presence. He'd often thought about creating a fledgling but the opportunity never seemed to come. If he wanted to create one then he mused that he'd have to wait till all the Hellsing's all died out, when he could be free again but with Integra's good health that would take a while. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon.' he thought to himself before he heard a phone ringing upstairs in the distance. 'At least there's still work though.' he thought as happily as he could manage again just before Walter entered to tell him he had an assignment in the Village of Cheddar.

"I shot through your lung to hit his heart. Sorry, this gun leaves a big hole. You don't have long. What will you do?" He asked smiling in anticipation. She reached out to him with tear filled eyes and he caught her shaking hand as it dropped from lack of strength. Her eyes glazed over before she blacked out and went mostly still except for ragged breaths that were becoming fewer and fewer. He gently pulled her into his arms before licking the blood of her pretty face; the then trailed his tongue down her neck until he found the spot where he wanted to bite. His fangs tingled from the sudden warmth as they broke the skin on her neck making her cry softly in pain. The blood slowly rose through the two tiny holes and pooled on the surface of her skin before being sucked away. "Mmmmm." he murmured in pleasure derived from finally being able to drink fresh virgin blood. What had been spilled from the gun shot wound was slowly being drawn into his mouth along with the warm blood from her body. Her soul was pulled from her body and he embraced her gently trying to shield her away from his insanity so that she was not destroyed like the others before she was forced back with a small piece of her soul remaining with his.

He pulled his mouth from her neck in great reluctance before realising he'd taken too much. fiddling around in his coat he found the last blood packet that he'd taken with him, luckily it was it was still half full as he poured the contents into his mouth before kissing the sleeping fledgling and making her down the blood in order to breath. Once it was gone he was relieved to watch her stir a little as the blood started to take effect. He left her briefly to find some thing to wrap her in, he finally found a blanket in the nearby church and returned to her before wrapping her up tightly in it. He then picked her up bridal style and started to carry her in the direction where his master was waiting, taking his time so not to wake the sleeping girl. She slowly awakened when they were half way there though she didn't speak to him let alone look at him as she continued his slow pace. he snickered at what he knew would be a huge temper tantrum at him over turning a human but it had been a great night, for him a least. "It has been such as wonderful night, don't you agree Police girl. He said to the quiet bundle in his arms and for the first time since awakening she looked up at him and smiled.

_Alucard watched as his new panting fledgling servant became fixated on the crimson blood coating her hand. Slowly and shakily she raised her hand towards her long stretched out tongue. Her eyes flashed the same deep red as his. He was almost as annoyed as he was shocked when nine bayonets pieced her body narrowly missing his heart. It had been so close to. 'A few more seconds and she would have had her first taste of blood.' he thought to himself as he drew his gun. _

"If only Anderson hadn't interrupted you that night, we wouldn't be having this argument." said Alucard pointing his Jackal at the now meek but stubborn Seras's head. He didn't even want to admit to himself that he enjoyed this daily routine since Hellsing had almost been destroyed by the Valentine brothers just a few days ago. Spending time, even if it was pointing a gun at her head, with his fledgling took away most of the loneliness he had been feeling before. Once again he relented and put his gun away and faded out of the room chiding her like a child. Seras always watched him leave a little taken back and he felt some loneliness come from her when he wasn't around. 'At least the feeling is mutual.' he thought to himself a little pleased, that he wasn't so lost in the feeling to feel pathetic and take away some of his pride. _'Your suck a coward, you chose this and you like even live properly like a true Vampire'_ he told her through their mental connection feeling better that he seemed mad at her at least.

Alucard stared out of the window down onto Seras and the wild geese training and Pip Bernadette sexually harassing Seras, Walter was behind him and they'd just finished a conversation about why he'd changed Seras. Pip had wondering fingers and had come close serval time to touching Seras who burst into the room in an attempt to get away from him. Alucard was relived to see she was trying to avoid it rather than embrace it for reasons he could not fathom. Integra entered the room to give Alucard orders regarding Rio which took his mind of Seras for a moment but he was not pleased to learn she only had a coffin nailed shut to protect her from Pip. He mentally slapped himself as he settled into his seat in first class for his flight to Rio. He was the meaning of evil and now he was worrying about the cowardly Police Girl, what in Fucks name was wrong with him?

**Please Review**

**Mad Rollinstone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

Alucard stretched and was happy to hear the crack of his back before he settled back down on the bed again. He didn't even bother to keep good posture as he would if her were to sit on his throne. Letting his legs slide apart be begun to work on taking the nails out of Seras's coffin. It was tough work but he had a lot of time before night fell and they could start their investigations. He finally took out the last nail as the coffin began to shake violently as Seras let out a scream in fear. He lifted the lid off to see his thrashing terrified servant. He dived into her mind to find himself watching her nightmare.

_Sera was pushed into a cupboard and to by her mother that she mustn't step out of that spot. "Mummy, mummy!" Seras cried until she heard four gun shots and saw her mother lying dead on the ground with one man kneeling and pointing a gun at her head while the other rested his boot on her stomach. Seras burst of the cupboard to the murder's shock and hurled a fork into on of his eyes before his accomplice shot her in the stomach. She then watched in silence as the one who she'd hit with the fork started to rape her dead mother's corpse. _

"Police Girl" he called his pet name for her and her eyes shot open and quickly she began to cry. For some unknown reason her sort comfort from him and wrapped her arms around his body before burrowing her in his chest. He was taken back at first, unsure of whether or not he should comfort her, let alone who he should go about it. He eventually wrapped his left arm around her and stroked her spiky blonde hair with his right until she'd calmed down. He violently pushed her off his lap trying to maintain his evil status; she looked away from him which made thing easier. "Police girl there is no need to cry over you stupid past, you are a vampire now. Get ready it's nearly time for us to leave." He said taking a blood packet out of his pocket he sucked on it while using the shadows to change his clothes into something more modern. He wore his usual sunglasses along with a black dinner suit and his leather boots. He waited as she changed in the bathroom before standing before him in a black, lace off the shoulder cocktail dress that only went as far as her knees. She wore knee high lace up boots and carried a clutch. Her spiky hair was out of her customary pony tails and she did look very pretty as her petit frame allowed itself to be led into the hotel foyer, hanging onto his arm. Pip was waiting for him and Alucard felt slightly protective of her when he realised where he was looking.

"Ah, miss Seras you are looking pretty tonight." he said still looking at her boobs before he caught Alucard's inpatient look. "Ah well your first place of investigation is Club Preto, It's only for thew rich and one of the rules is you must be accompanied by a woman." he said staring back at Seras's breasts before she slapped him hard, nearly breaking his nose. He backed away in caution before leaving with the rest of his men. They walked outside into the dark, turning down at least five streets before they came across a rather ostentatious building with numerous bouncers carrying guns and tazers. Seras clung tighter to her master's arm as he handed over their passes and were ushered through to meet the man they believed to be able to shed some light on the fake freak mystery.

They walked into a curtained room with a luxurious set of two lounges and ottomans. Across from then was Manuel Rio with two hookers sitting beside him kissing him and making him laugh with bad jokes and pretend ideas of what they would do to him once they were alone. A waiter brought in two bottles of wine and five wine glasses. Alucard poured Seras and everyone else in the room a glass of white before pouring himself a glass of red.

"Shall we begin our little talk?" he asked before all the curtains surrounding them closed.

Seras didn't touch her glass right to the very end of the meeting when it was time to leave, though she downed it all at once. They left on the short journey back to their hotel while it looked like they were keeping normal hours. She collapsed in the elevator going up to the penthouse of Alucard picked her up bridal style and walked her into their shared room. As he was laying her down on the bed he realised she was panting and sweating quite a lot. She suddenly awoke and grabbed his neck tie pulling him down to her.

"Master, I'm so hot!" was all she said as she continued to pant heavily. She then reached with her hands up to his face and started to stroke it. "You're so cold!" she said in relief before fainting. he expected her to cool down once asleep but her body seen to grow hotter and hotter and in the end he took off his coat and shirt before undressing her except for her underwear and holding her to his chest. She soon cooled down so he redressed the both of them and let her lie on the bed undisturbed. She soon woke up again feeling groggy. "What happened to me?"

"Your wine was spiked with a sedative." he answered matter of factly "If you hadn't been with me you may have ended up being raped." he tried not to blush at the mental image of her semi naked body against his chest.

"Thank you for taking care of me Master!" she said and smiled like a little girl but was soon taken back by his glare.

"I shouldn't have to police girl. If you drank blood then maybe you would be more able at taking care of yourself." he said meanly.

Alucard watched his servant sleep for a while before retiring to his own coffin as dawn started to break. She looked at peace as that night in cheddar when he'd taken her blood and turned her into something that she was now starting to regret. But he didn't regret making her, she made things interesting, she was much better than those three harpies, Lucy and maybe even Mina. she was just as brave as the former and just as pretty, she was his new Mina, one that was finally all his. He smiled in contempt before falling asleep.

**Please Review**

**Mad Rollinstone. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.

Alucard was mad, no not mad pissed off, no not pissed off furious, not furious even. He was so filled with rage that word could not describe it. 'Dam you Pip Bernadette' he cursed to himself as his anger continued to fill him. 'Dam you and your wondering hands.' he watched out of Seras's eyes as once again Pip laid a hand on her but and instead of smacking it away, Seras blushed. It was taking all the self control he had to not tell her mentally to kill the bastard. He was sitting shirtless on the bed as Seras and the wild geese embarked on an information hunt and he had been told by Sir Integra to stay behind at the hotel. He was starting to shake and so he left her head to try and calm himself down but went straight back as they turned around and headed back to the hotel. She was nearly safe but as they were outside the door to the room he saw Pip prepping for a kiss so he flung the door open and pulled Seras in before shutting it just as quickly.

"Master are you ok?" she asked as she saw him lean against the door breathing heavily in rage, 'Dam he looks sexy' she thought to herself before realising he probably heard her. She quickly grabbed her uniform before heading into the bathroom to change. Exiting quickly, she came across her master standing still in the centre of the room not looking at her. For some reason her body started to feel all hot and she just kept staring at her master. She turned him partly toward her before she stood up on the tippee toes and kissed his cheek. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her to face away from him, his teeth found the top of her uniform and he tore it apart before nuzzling her neck and unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and tearing it off her before forcing her onto the bed.

"Your mine! How dare he think such thoughts towards you let alone touch you!" he said glaring down at her topless body before he realised what he was doing. He sat up and turned away as his face turned red in embarrassment. He was surprised she Seras moved to sit upon his lap. She took his head gently in her hand before kissing him gently on the lips. They kept kissing as he fondled her breasts. She moaned slightly as his lips moved down her neck tracing some invisible line down to her chest. He held her right nipple in his hand before sucking at it gently and feeling her hand press his head closer to her breast. She moaned in ecstasy as he bit her softly and drank a little of her still pure virgin blood. They stopped after a while and just stared into each other's eyes before they parted to sleep as the sun began to rise.

"I'll always be yours master!"

Seras lay awake in her coffin on the Vatican plane headed for London. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her mind kept wondering back to what she'd done with her master, that night in Rio. She didn't even know why she kissed him let alone why he was jealous of Pip. Though it was awkward and they couldn't quite look each other in the eyes over it, she had loved it. It had made her feel special and wanted that she hadn't felt in a long time. She could still feel his lips sucking and licking her right breast. It still sent tingles up her spine. She wanted more but was too embarrassed to talk about it and he was still mad at her for opposing him when he killed the swat teams in the hotel. Otherwise mood seemed to be ecstasy from what he'd gained from the Dandy mans blood.

She heard the lid of her coffin open and looked at to see her master looking mockingly down at her.

"Do you want to make it up to me, Police girl?" he asked grinning wildly before pulling her into his arms and kissing her but once he pushed his tongue in she realised to late what he was doing as blood poured from his mouth into hers. She tried to pull away but he held her still until she'd drunken it all. He pulled her up and out of her coffin and sat back down with her on his lap in the quiet first class area, the rest of the soldiers were at the back near the storage compartment. "The blood should buy us an hour or so!" he said smirking evilly before once again using his teeth to remove the top strap of her uniform. He wrapped his arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck and using is mouth once again to undo the top buttons on her uniform, for where he started to kiss the top of each breast. His hands cupped her but and started squeezing at random intervals. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and kissed her hard as their tongues brushed against each other. They continued liked this for nearly and hour before he lay Seras back in her coffin and she was finally able to sleep. Alucard licked his lips. "You really are quite delicious, Seras."

After the round table gathering Seras found herself back in the Hellsing manor in her master's bedroom pushed up against the back wall with his hands stroking her thighs as they kissed, Sir Integra, Walter and the wild geese had left for some reason that Seras no longer cared about let alone remembered. She blushed as his hands once again found her breasts. "Master!" he she blushed some more before he put a finger to her lips as they heard the front door of the Hellsing Manor open. She left him sitting in his chair while she dashed back to her room and tried to look innocent as Walter entered with the hated blood packet.

**Please review**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: **

**Declaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Alucard was worried; Seras was allowing herself to be tricked by the Illusion/memory of her parents dying. She was starting to tremble with fear at all the horror and pain she'd experienced, before Zorin Blitz made a fatal mistake. She allowed her to be shown other memories, well not just any memories. She showed her the sexual foreplay they had embarked on together and she blush in embarrassment before the illusion broke and she caught Zorin's swinging scythe mid movement before kicking her solidly in the stomach making her cough blood as she streaked backward across the carpet from the force of the blow.

Zorin managed to scratch her back twice before Seras forced the scythe out of her hands and bit down on her jugular. The warm slightly sweet lesbian blood filled her mouth as she quickly forced it down her throat. Apparently Zorin and Rip had been getting it on when the major wasn't around. Once finished she struck her hand through Zorin's heart before saluting to Pip and the others. She took flight on beautiful, blood shadow wings pouring out from her cut in search of his master Sir Integra. "Beautiful!"

He grinned wildly as he sat upon his ghost ship, just like before when he'd come to collect Lucy and Mina. Seras would replace all of them as his bride, he licked his lips and held he hands in front of his eyes grasped together. What a glorious battle waited him. The major thought him dumb but he knew perfectly well what Schrodinger was and what he planned to do with him, he'd even known that Walter was a traitor. Did they think the king of all vampires so dumb he could not see what was in front of him?

though a small part of him wished what in was in front of him was a naked blushing Seras rather than a burning London but he suppressed the thought and allowed the monster he was to take over as he flew over the roof tops towards his master and his newly awakened servant, Seras Victoria.

* * *

><p>"You think me dumb Major?" he cried as he tore off Walters head and impaled it on a nearby pike.<p>

"I knew all along what you were planing. Trying to poison me was foolish. You underestimated my intelligence" he cried as Seras burst out of the falling airship with Sir Integra on her back. He grinned like a manic as the airship exploded mid fall showing the surrounding street and buildings with shrapnel. He laughed like and insane person until Integra told him to shut up. They left for the manor and while Sir Integra informed the queen of what had happened Seras snuck down to her masters Bedroom. Pip and what was left of the wild geese were cleaning up the conference room and the rest of the manor and burying their dead comrades.

"Master?" she called as she poked her head round the door but she couldn't see him anywhere stepping into the room.

"Got you!" cried her master as he evaporated behind her and grabbed her by her breasts forcing her back to his chest. He stuck his tongue in her open mouth just as she was about to squeal, kissing her hungrily he forced her up against the back wall and stared to take he top off with his teeth before forcing her to face him. He cupped her bum in his left hand before needing her right breast and bitting it gently taking only a little blood before he vanished. All she heard was. "I'll come back!"

* * *

><p>Seras looked insanely happy as she stared relieved at her returned master. She watched as he drank some drops of Integra's blood before he followed Seras out of the room as she went to find food for him. They end up in her room but before she could hand him a blood packet his teeth were on her neck as he reopened the bite marks from which he had changed her. She moaned in pleasure as he stroked her body gently before she collapsed in his arms from lack of blood. He tore open a blood packet before empty the contents in her mouth.<p>

The house was still, all the geese had died or left, his master would be dead by tomorrow morning judging by her blood. The only ones left would be Seras and himself, just the way he wanted it. He licked her throat once more before laying her down in her coffin and shutting the lid. He couldn't wait to take Seras back to Romania with him, he was sure they would have lots of fun.

**Please review**

**Mad Rollinstone **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

After Sir Integra's death they moved to his repaired Castle in Transylvania, Romania. He'd arranged for everything to be set up himself, from a supply of medical blood as his last order from Sir Integra was not to hunt, to the furniture and colour off the walls. Naturally most everything was black and red except for a few things in gold and silver.

He grinned happily as Seras started in wonder at everything before exploring everything she could find. She was like a little child who'd just moved from a manor house into a massive foreign castle.

The most distracting thing though was every time she bent over he could see her lacy underwear if her back as to him or if her front was near him he could see down her top. In the end he forced her to the floor as she came back to him from exploring.

He sneakily took her underwear off before she'd even realised what was going on. Next was her skirt followed by her top which he undid with her teeth, in the end she was naked but for a pair of stockings.

"Your very pretty Police girl!" was all he said when she tried to cover her breasts with her arms and he fought to pull them away. She was blushing bright red which contrasted nicely with her pale skin making him want to touch her even more. "It's ok; I'll make you feel good!"

Suddenly she grinned knowingly but before he could learn what it was she slipped through the fall and ran. "Maybe if master can catch me?"

"This will be fun." he thought as he slipped threw the floor in pursuit. "I'm coming. KITTEN."

Alucard was growing weary of the constant game of cat and mouse. She'd let him play for her for a bit before escaping some how when he tried to take it further. She'd been spending a lot of time on the computer lately and now the game didn't even occur as much. Christmas was also coming and she expected a gift as she was getting on for him. He'd already found her one but he had a bad feeling about what was getting for him.

'Probably something lame' he thought to himself as he entered her chambers on Christmas night. She was wearing a long dressing gown and stocking which he thought suspicious.

"Can I have my present first master then I'll give you yours?" she asked giggling a little while her skin was still flushed in embarrassment.

"Fine, police girl!" he said sighing before handing her a rose bush. "It's called a blood rose as it can copy someone's blood and can be used to heal that person, he pointed to the white roses if they touch blood they'll turn red after mimicking It." he explained

"Wow, thank you master." she said smiling before she blushed even harder as she removed the dressing gown to show what she was wearing. She was scantily dressed in a lace costed and thong which suspended her stockings, around her neck was a cat collar and lead. She blushed harder as her master suffered a nose bleed after looking at her but soon recovered.

"What a wonderful gift." he said as he pushed her down not the bed face first and fondled her bum. He undid the straps that held up her stocking and as he stroked down her legs he gently pushed them off. He used his teeth to untie her corset before fondling her breasts. the only thing left on her body was the collar and thong, she could keep the collar, it would be fun to use it with her.

"Master!" He'd been enjoying himself so much he hadn't realised someone was in the castle besides them and he kept not servants.

"Put this on!" he said handing her a shirt and shorts he found lying on the ground. The wall surrounding them started to glow as a barrier was erected. "Shit!"

"Master what's happening?" she cried in fear as the door was forced open and about twenty something men burst into the room, one sent out rune scripts from his hand that bound her master while the other men tied Seras up in chains as they were dragged away together and stuffed into the back of the van.

Seras screamed in pain and all Alucard could do was watch. "Seras!"

Alucard was bound to the wall with his black straight jacket and pants, the cursed bind stung him but he continued to shot insults at his attackers. Then he lost feeling of Seras though he heard her scream in pain, her mind was gone from his. He looked at the people surrounding him. "What have you done?"

"Upset that she is no longer yours, count?" She's DEAD! Goodbye now?" was all the Sealer said before walking away with the rest of his men. Alucard shed a crimson tear for his beloved.

Seras stayed still in her chair in her now once again six year old body. Her hands, arms, torso, legs and ankles were bound to a cold steel chair as she sat alone in a hospital gown in a bleak white room. Though her body had been changed by the various drugs they'd tested on her, her mind had remained the same except for the fact she could no longer feel Alucard. She had been turned human once more and was a test subject for the Valentine Brothers Pharmaceutical company.

**Please Review Mad Rollinstone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just before Alucard can't feel her anymore doesn't mean she's dead and Alucard is only sealed.**

**Chapter: VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

She'd been there for four months and she knew she had to escape as she wouldn't be allowed to leave unless she was in a body bag. Each thing they did to her was unbelievably painful but she would not cry. Their goal was to create an army of Living Vampire cross humans for use in military combat and she was just a piece of revenge to help them achieve their ends while destroying her.

"If only master Alucard were free, he'd save me." She said aloud to the entering scientist you took a blood sample before leaving with a mocking laugh.

"Sorry sweetheart but no one can save you now!" she continued giggling as she left. Seras tried to use her mind to reach out to her master, to let him know she was still alive but in the end she was just an ordinary human, and a child at that.

"Someone will come for me. So then I can free him." she said to her disappearing back.

Seras awoke in the dark to hear explosions and gun shots coming from the corridor outside her room. Suddenly the door caught fire and was burned to ash in mere seconds. In came five vampires, three males, young woman and a little girl. Seras recognised the little girl as Helena and one of the males as her servant but she didn't even get introduced to the others before they tore off her straps and made a break for the door as she was carried on the woman's back.

"Helena?" she asked turning back to the small child how was now riding on her fledglings back. as he hurled two fire ball at oncoming guards.

"Hi, Seras. We needed to get you and Alucard out of here but his no longer in this facility and it could take years to take him down but he'll wait for you."

"He's not dead!" she said in relief though what she meant was he'd not been destroyed.

"No, only sealed but we've killed the guy who sealed him. By the way this is Carmila and her two fledglings Dean and Jack and of course you already know Sam." she said smiling.

"Carmila!" she said a little shock before she regained self control. "But why do you want Master back enough to fetch me."

"Well I heard you will be pretty once older and for two words. ELIZABTH BALTHORY." answered Carmila this time with cold venom in her voice as she spoke the name.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Seras asked unsure again but determined to find Alucard.

"You'll be looked after back in the castle and were counting on you to find him." said Jack.

Seras Was dumped back at the castle with an old Butler known as Jibes from were to two of them started on their investigation of the Valentine Brothers Pharmaceutical company.

**Sorry for making people think Seras and Alucard were dead, that's why I updated chapter five**

**Please review but be nice about it even if it is criticism.**

**Mad Rollinstone **


	7. Chapter 7

**This may seem a spoiler but this will end happily. Just bear with me and I swear I won't kill them off again. **

**Chapter: VII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Seras raced down the stairs leading to the forgotten dungeon in the Hellsing manor turned research facility of the Valentine brothers Pharmaceutical Company. She was panting heavy from the exhaustion of running with such a heavy load and then having to stop and fight the odd guarded, she was lucky though. Most of the company's soldiers were currently engaging with a group of Several Vampires, including two no life Queens.<p>

"Nearly, nearly there!" she kept telling her self as she stopped from exhaustion halfway down the stairs before continuing down further and running along another corridor. She engaged two guards at the end of the corridor before slicing her hand open to break the seal on the door.

"No, no, no!" she cried when she saw the state of her former master, he was just a dried up old corpse sitting against the wall in a straight jacket and pants. "He can't be gone, that's not possible."

She dumped the bag from her back but before she could open it she felt the presence of some one behind her before a bullet tore through her stomach, slashing blood on Alucard's corpse's mouth.

"You bastard!" she cried before coughing blood onto the floor and wincing in pain.

"Dear me Eighteen and pretty again Seras. Going through puberty a second time must have been hard." he laughed as she spat for blood. He took a step forward.

"That wound won't kill you for a while so why don't we have some fun. I hear you're still a Virgin. You know if you hadn't been one before we caught you, you could have stayed a Vampire and he wouldn't have given up hope." The head of the Company, Michael Valentine proclaimed as he unzipped his trousers before dropping his gun.

Then the two of them heard the sound of a tongue licking its lips as they watch as Alucard's corpse began to reanimate itself. He stretched out his arms before tearing the jacket apart and breaking the seal.

"So you're the one who interrupted us on that night!" he sneered before tearing out the mans throat with one hand and crushing his balls in the other. He then turned to Seras who was starting to struggle to breath and was on the verge of passing out but still had the strength to reach out to him like that night so long ago.

"Please!" Was all she said before fainting from lack of blood. He smiled as he put hi lips to the fang scars on her neck and began to drink. When he finished he smiled down at the sleeping girl and brushed the hair out of her face. "What a glorious night it is, once again!"

* * *

><p>Seras awoke to the sound of gun shots as her master finished of the last of the Valentine brothers. she smiled down at her before they evaporated back to their castle. Taking her to the only bed left her undressed them quickly before he hungrily began to kiss her and feel all of her body. Before she knew what was happening their hips came together as she let out a startled scream from the pleasure it brought which only made him push harder. They didn't stop until the sun began to rise and he allowed her to bite his tongue. "Did you enjoy yourself? My Queen!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review but don't be mean about it<strong>

**There's still more to come.**

**Mad Rollinstone. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Dragorex for your apology and I'm sorry for not making it clear that Seras and Alucard weren't dead. By the way I won't be killing them off again, tried it and didn't like it.**

**Chapter VIII: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>Seras stroked the short ebony hair of the child lying asleep in her arms. It'd only been born three days ago and was just starting to open its eyes. It was a vampire with fangs and no heart beat but she loved it none the less as it connected her to her long absent husband.<p>

"He'll be back!" she needlessly assured the little girl in her arms as she fought away the tears that threatened to pour down her face. He hadn't been the same since they'd slept together for her first time. After that he'd seem to avoid her and was always busy with something. He never told her what it was, sometimes she'd manage to kiss him and he seem to got back to his lustful, loving state before he push her away and leave.

The last time they did it he'd been overly lustful and hungry, almost violent in what he did to her. They hadn't even made to the bed but when he was finished he just left her lying on the floor before he vanished. He'd been gone nine months and during that time she'd struggled through her pregnancy alone and nearly had a miscarriage but she'd lived.

"But you link him to me!" that child was born of both their blood, the two of them mixed together to create the most precious thing in the world to her. "He'll be back!"

The baby started to cry in hunger and Seras allowed her to feed on a strange mixture of blood and milk from one of her nipples as she undid the top of her dress and slid her sleeve down. That was when she heard someone enter the castle.

Alucard sort out Seras, he'd missed her in the long time he'd been away and avoided her yet all of this had been for her. He searched for her mind and found it in the sitting room but her thoughts were blocked off to him. He thought he felt something else but dismissed it as he passed through a wall to his beloved.

"I'm home!" was all he managed to say before she saw what she was holding him her arms. She looked at him startled before turning her head to look out the window, a hurt expression on her face. For the first time in a long time, he felt guilty. He'd neglected her to help her and she didn't seem to wan to see him but he approached anyway.

"I'm sorry!" was all he said as he reached for her face with cold hands before kissing her forehead. For the first time he allowed he to know his thoughts and laughed stupidly as she realised what he'd done. She looked up at him and smiled warmly, which she had not down in a very long time.

"Welcome back, Count!" she said as he was allowed to hold the sleeping child in his arms.

"I'm home, my countess!" he said as he rocked the child gently him his arms before the three of them passed threw the walls to their bedroom for where he laid his child to sleep in her cot. Their link. "What's her Name?"

"I was waiting for you to decide." Seras answered.

* * *

><p>"Cosmina Lucy Integra Dracula!" no way, I like Cosmina but I get the Mina implications but why Lucy and Integra? They still precious to you or something?" Seras accused a little hurt by the suggestions.<p>

"You have a better suggestion?" he asked annoyed that she'd refused him.

"Cosmina Marianna Helli Dracula?" she asked folding her arms as they started across the cot at each other.

"I'll give you Marianna if you give me Integra!" was his compromised that he fought with his pride to give voice to.

"Done!" was all she said before sliding over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist before allowing him to initiate a kiss. He slipped her dress of before hypnotising the sleeping girl to remain asleep while he filled his hands with her breasts.

"Ho, ho! Someone's feeling naughty."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review there's still a little way to go. <strong>

**Mad Rollinstone**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters!**

Mina waited until she could here the first moan from her mother as she proceeded to be fucked by her dad before sneaking out of the castle in a knee length black jacket, suspended knee length pants, a scarlet tank top and black knee high boots. She carried in her hand a small also black backpack which contained a wallet filled with money, a phone, keys, her jackal with two extra clips and her red tinted sunglasses. It was just after four in the afternoon as she strolled down the long road that lead to the sizeable town beneath the castle.

Once reaching the town she walked along the main street to Helli's Bookshop. Upon entering she was greeted warmly buy the owner. Helli was a short plump woman with short wavy honey coloured hair who always wore a big smile. "I just received a shipment of "What do they really Mean." she said guiding her over to a new stand with the book on slang, sarcasm and peoples facial expressions.

"Cool, I just finished how to make friends again so I was looking for a new book! Could you recommend a good romance novel as well?" she asked beaming, she'd been trying to make human friends and the books had proved a help when it came to talking with people though they didn't know who she was.

"She left the store with the friend making book in her hand while the five other she'd purchased were in her backpack. She was just starting on the first chapter when a girl screamed "Stop thief" as a man made off with her purse, he would have run straight pass if Mina hadn't stepped in front of him and punched him hard in the stomach making him buckle over in pain.

"Here!" she said holding out the purse to the worried girl who snatched it away from her rudely. She glared at Mina for touching her stuff before she and her friend walked off in a huff. She could have sworn she heard the word freak pass on her lips as they strutted past in their short dresses. "I, just wanted to help!" she mumbled to herself before walking off in the direction she was heading before.

"Wow that was so cool!" Mina looked up to see a stylishly dressed girl looking at her with admiration. "My names Anca, what's yours?"

"Cosmina, but you can call me Mina!" she answered happy that someone actually wanted to talk to her. she looked Anca up and down really fast and quickly assessed she was five cm shorter than her shoes made her, she had dyed blonde hair and wore too much makeup than was good for the skin of a sixteen year old but she had an Hourglass body type and looked good in the skinny jeans and loose top she wore.

"Nice jeans by the way!" she said as many of the books had told her it was a good way to start a conversation with a compliment. Anca smiled and looked down at her jeans which she didn't obviously consider special.

"Thanks! I like your boots!" she said, her smile must have been genuine due to the wrinkles made by her eyes. "I haven't really seen you around let alone at school, you new here?"

"No, I'm just home schooled and I live quite a distance out of town she I rarely come except to buy books!" she said laughing awkwardly, not that her story wasn't true, it was just a lot more complicated than what she made it out to be.

'_You get home this instant young lad!_' Her fathers voice sound in her mind as he used their mental connection to speak with her. She hadn't counted on them finishing this early and she just kind of made a friend to.

"Sorry I have to go or my parents will get worried!" she said sadly and she nearly felt tears in her eyes. This had been the first time a human her age had spoken to her.

"Do you have a mobile so we could exchange numbers?" they both took out their phone and exchanged numbers before they wave goodbye before she seemingly started the wrong trek home, when she was out of site she simply teleported into the sitting room of her parents castle.

Alucard found his daughter in the sitting room reading her new round of Romance novels and how to make friends books she'd obviously brought that very day. She looked up at him as he entered and shrunk under his angry glare. She knew perfectly well she was not to go outside and mingle with lowly humans though she did look happier than most days. He clamed down a little, he still could even deal with the idea that his own child may be afraid of him.

"I'm not afraid of you dad! I'm just trying to act human!" she looked back at him again without a trace of fear, she so wanted to be human that she'd even taken lessons from her mother. She was lonely and wanted friends so she tried so hard.

"I met someone my age who actually talked to me; she said I was cool when I took a guy down with one punch to the stomach, it even felt good to punch him!" she knew a bit of sadism always please her dad and she was glad when he smiled. Yes she had him now.

"So did you make a friend?" he finally asked a little annoyed to be caught in her trap.

"Maybe!"

**I hope you join fan fiction too Dragorex, I'd like to read your stuff**

**Please review people**

**Mad Rollinstone **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters **

* * *

><p>Mina stood in front of a full length mirror as her mother tied her hair back into a bun before fastening it with a comb. She looked at herself wearing skinny jeans over purple canvas shoes along with a white blouse and read leather jacket that went down to her waist.<p>

"Very pretty!" said Seras as she inspected her daughter head to toe before handing her a huge wad of cash. Mina accepted it before putting it in the front pocket of her backpack. She gave her mother a kiss before leaving. "Have fun sweetheart!"

She walked out of her daughter's bed room to find Alucard standing in the hall looked after his daughters retreating figure. She took his hand gently in both of her and pulled him through the walls in their bedroom. "Shall we have some fun?" she purred as he finally smiled back at her before he pushed her down onto the bed.

Mina waited for Anca in front of Helli's bookshop by herself for a good ten minutes before Anca turned up. Anca hugged Mina which startled her a bit, usually hugging came later in a friendship she'd thought, or so her books had told her. Anca had called her last night and asked her to go shopping with her in the afternoon.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Anca smiling broadly, almost making Mina blush in awkwardness.

"Fine, you?" she asked back trying to smile back at her just as warmly but without showing her fangs which he didn't have the energy to hide seeing as she hadn't had dinner last night.

"I'm great thanks fro coming, though you do need some help with shopping!" she said as she inspected Mina's clothes for a second time.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mina asked a little hurt, sure they weren't as pretty as her summery dress with white pumps but they served their purpose.

"They're too boyish for someone as pretty as you." she said smiling before taking her by the arm and leading her towards the seemingly small fashion district of the town. She practically pushed her into the first one before going through all the rack picking out pieces and holding them against her before putting most away.

In the end the two of them walked out with one bag each, Anca had bought some blouses and a flowery dress while Mina walked out with two black teared mini skirts and a turquoise Chinese style top. They stopped off at various other shops before it became dark and they parted ways. On her way back to the castle Mina had something on her mind about what Anca had said about her parents, something about a legend that her mother had de-aged or something.

'I should enquire about this!' she thought to her self as she heard her father's voice in her mind. "_How munch money did you spend?" _she smileda little evilly as he knew he wouldn't be impressed even if they did have plenty to spare.

* * *

><p>"Mum, Anca said something funny today about you de-aging, is true right because you're a vampire like dad?" she looked intensely at her mother waiting for her to confirm her suspicions. Her mother patted the space beside her on the sitting room couch and waited for her daughter to sit beside her.<p>

"No what happened was this!" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Back when your father and I both worked for Hellsing!"

**All will be explained, Please review**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

"Back when your father and I still worked for Hellsing, I'd only really just started when we were attacked by the Valentine brothers who worked for the major. When we fought them there were two vampires, Jan and Luke, who attempted to kill the round table conference and destroy Alucard. They failed and we destroyed them but we didn't destroy the rest of their organization and that bred hatred for us." She paused and thought for a minute.

"They made a contract with a necromancer sealer. At Christmas when your father and I were, doing stuff they came and sealed him and captured me. I was used in and experiment and was therefore turned into a human six year old. I was continued to be used in experiments until Carmila and Helena rescued me. Your father thought I was dead."

"I lived in the castle under a man named Jibes who helped me look for Alucard until he died. I eventually found him but as I was about to undo the seal I was shot by the head of the Valentine brothers. Unfortunately for him my blood was needed to undo the seal and so master awoke and killed him before turning me again." Seras smiled as she finished.

"Going through puberty twice must have been a bother!" was all Mina could say as she thought about her mothers story and smiled cheekily as her mother frown.

"So are you meeting Anca again today?" she asked trying to revive a comfortable mood.

"No, she has tutoring so I'm just going to read today!" she said picking up all of her books on making friends before phasing through the wall and out into the dark forest, suddenly she phased back in a snatched two blood packet before exiting again.

"What a strange child, she so wants to be accepted by humans and yet still can be such a monster when the moment requires it." Seras turned to see Alucard standing behind her.

"I'm guessing you heard all I had to say! Did you want to add anything?" she asked as he took her in his arms.

"Just the fact that I'm glad your not dead." was all he said before they started kissing hard as Seras undid his shirt. They phased together into their bedroom. Even as far away as she was even Mina could hear her mother's screams of pleasure as she tried to block out the sexual noises they were making.

"Gross!" though she was a little jealous that she didn't have someone to do it with.

Anca stared betrayed as she saw Mina in her long Black and red ball gown. Mina tried to explain herself but Anca just held up her hands to stop her before rejoining the crowd that had gathered from the town in the castle's ball room.

It was all her mother's fault as she had been the one to suggest that Mina have a debut into society on the Seventieth birthday. She felt hurt and upset at the shock and betrayal clearly portrayed on her friends face. She wanted to apologise and try to explain herself but there was no time as her father began his speech.

Mina cried on her bed as she was sent angry text from Anca and other people she'd managed to make friends with. Her crimson tears stained the white bed sheets as she just curled up to cry. She was unsure of the time when her father entered her room looking upset at his daughter's state. he hugged her gently until she calmed down.

"You now the queen of England has requested an appearance from a member of my family at her next ball for a few weeks! Why don't you go and give them time to get over the shock? you might even make a new friend over their?" she smiled and wiped away her tears glad for her fathers comfort and idea.

"Ok!" she said smiling.

"Now why don't you go and talk to your mother now, she's really sorry and needs to know your ok?" Mina frowned but eventually nodded as she phased out of her room to find her mother pacing terrified in the sitting room, still in her blue ball gown.

**Please, review and a thanks to those who have**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters**.

Alucard slid his hand up Seras's thigh while nuzzling her neck with an occasional bite and she ran her fingers through his long hair. He stroked over her large bosom and chuckled lightly as she blushed. His teeth moved to her lips as he bit her, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth as they explored each others mouths.

He pulled her onto his lap as he shifted slightly on the couch. Her blushing face while panting was almost to much for him as he undid his pants while sucking on her right nipple. A cold shiver ran down his spine as she snapped out of her daze. They looked at each other for a while before they felt a rush of fear and confusion.

Alucard reached over for the remote and switched on the TV to see Mina being swarmed by a mass of photographers pushing cameras into her face and jostling her around. she was terrified and almost shaking before a servant from the royal household shoved her into the back of a car with her belongings and drove off with the photographers in hot pursuit.

"Quit being such a co

* * *

><p>ward and just shoot the leeches. You're a vampire for fucks sake." Alucard growled at his daughter. He was extremely surprised to feel the crack of Seras's hand against his cheek as he looked up at his angry naked wife. "What was that for?"<p>

"Your not helping anything, she needs to act human and shooting people with a gun that no human can handle isn't really fitting in and your not making her any calmer." she glared at her husband who was glaring just as hard back at her. "You're hardly qualified to give advice in this situation, don't you agree?"

"_Wouldn't mind shooting them, just so they'd leave me alone!" _Mina replied mentally.

"Don't even think about it." Seras firmly informed her daughter. "Do something like that and you'll never get your friends back. I won't even permit you to see them."

"Don't see why she needs those stinking humans anyway." Alucard said as his wife glared at him once again.

"_Papa is so mean; my friends are nice people who make me happy! That's why I need them!" _Mina butted in a whiny voice.

"Just keep calm sweetheart! It will soon be over!" Seras said soothingly as Mina started to relax as they drew near to the palace. Soon the mental contact was gone and Alucard and Seras got back to their business at hand.

* * *

><p>Anca and her group of friends watched as poor Mina was harassed by photographers as she got off her plane before finally making it to a car but still she was pursued. She was starting to feel bad about her rejection of Mina back at her debut. Mina was still the socially awkward, shy girl she'd known before the debut. Sure she kept the fact that she was the counts daughter a secret but she now understood why.<p>

She looked at the rest of her friends who wore the same guilty expression she did as they all reached for their phones.

* * *

><p>Mina was trapped, the youngest son of the duke of Cambridge barred he way from entering the party. He was very popular among the human girls but she found him repulsive due to his unchaste blood that reeked. He kept talking sluttly in English thinking she couldn't understand. She was about to slap him when Carmila the Queen of France appeared with her two gay fledglings.<p>

"Hello darling!" she addressed Mina informally as she wrapped he arm around her shoulders and pulled her through the door to the Queen's Party. Queen Ella the first was hosting a Victorian Themed ball for her birthday with everyone in Victorian dress. Mina wore a black and red ball gown with a shimmering train; she was second only to the Queen in beauty with her at least being natural without any make up.

She wondered at the back of the crowd after parting with Carmila and her servants. Most of the people she came across avoided her. She felt lonely and just kept to the outside of the crowd moving silently as she felt her parents fucking each other at the back of her mind. She mentally groaned in jealously and disgust. Often she wished she could find somebody to share such pleasures with.

She walked away to the back of the ballroom where she found the Duke of Edinburgh's eldest son sitting by himself. He looked good in his Victorian style dinner suit; he even had a pocket watch on him. He was tall blonde and green eyed, not the now popular type of dark and handsome like the other one had been. He looked up at her shyly.

"Hi I'm Mina!" she said awkwardly staring at the ground. He smiled gently back, almost making her blush.

"Hi, I'm James!" he said laughing awkwardly as she always did. She beamed back at him. This one was interesting.

* * *

><p>Mina lay awake in her coffin, reading the apology text she'd received from her friends. It made her happy to know they still cared but she couldn't help thinking about James. He'd invited her to watch him race his motorcycles tomorrow and she'd agree. Wanting to see more of him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those how have reviewed. Please review. <strong>

**Mad Rollinstone. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

A thick fog settled across the manor's grounds. It wasn't the natural ones native to the area of the Scottish highlands. It belonged to something much more sinister. Elizabeth Balthoroy started out the window trying to hide her unease from her fledglings as she watched her army of ghouls sway in the fog.

"Master?" asked he current favourite female that she'd created some time ago now. Like Carmila she favoured females over males and this one was quite brilliant in bed. Elizabeth smiled at her before stroking her ass and licking her neck as she looked on at her prisoner. The eldest son of the duke of Edinburgh.

He wasn't very well liked within his family, he'd been born from an unhappy marriage and his parents soon divorced after his was born and fought over who didn't have to keep him. His mother won and remarried happily and didn't even want to see him, his father remarried and had another son who he named his heir. The poor boy had felt worthless all his life and now he was going to die worthless as vampire food after she'd raped him.

He was lying bleeding gently in the corner of the room, slumped up against the wall. He look afraid and in pain as he stared without really seeing anything. She turned back to her pet as they started kissing as she freed her of her clothing as the phased through the wall into the next bedroom where they fell onto the bed.

Elizabeth teased the girl's clitoris with her tongue and smiled insanely as she felt her nipples harden under her hand. The girl's womanhood became wet and pulsing as Elizabeth fingered her.

Mina looked over the manor grounds towards the house as she quietly cut down all the ghouls hidden within the mist she'd created before she drew her rifle. Passing through the door she shot down the first vampire she saw and watched delighted as it fell in a pool of blood, twitching slightly before stopping all movement.

Soon all of the fledgling's attentions were on her as they moved to draw their weapons.

"Too slow trash!" she cried viciously before to took off, skidding along the floor firing her assault rifle as watching delighted as each vampire she hit fell. More poured down from the upper floors of the manor house. She pulled the trigger only to hear it click empty.

She could have easily drawn her two jackals or her clockwork panda but resorted to using her hands. Sticking the nearest vampire through the heart with her left as she effortlessly dogged his bullets before using his corpse as a shield from the fire of the rest before he turned to ash.

The next one was a female who she flipped over and stabbed her with the heel of her boot that was silver and recently blessed. She giggled at the thought of death by stiletto before continuing her rampage and destroying the remaining vampires.

Once finished she laughed mockingly while covered in their blood, one was faking death and moved and inch before the heel of her boot went straight through its skull and blood spurted out covering her boot.

Mina kicked a bedroom door open to find Elizabeth fingering one of her fledglings which screamed in pleasure. Pulling out her clockwork Panda she shot it in the head before pointing the gun a Elizabeth who drew a sword on her.

"How dare you interrupt me!" she hissed as they circled each other.

"Oh, poor diddums didn't get to finish her fuck!" she taunted right back at her smiling evilly as she re removed the safety on the gun.

"I guess I'll just have to rape and kill you instead!" she growled as she swiped with her sword which narrowly missed Mina's neck.

"You wish slut!" she replied back before firing a shot which tore off Elizabeth's right arm and damaged most of her right side.

"How the fuck is it that powerful!" she screamed as she tried in vain to heal her arm.

"All my bullets are explosive tipped. Its way better than stupid old mercury." She told her proudly. When Elizabeth's arm finally managed to heal.

"Fuck you! Control art restrictions realise to level one!" she cried as her body dissolved into a mass of black scaled snake five times bigger than normal size.

"Control art Restriction realise to level two!" Mina cried as her right arm turned black as she realised her shadow battle field, the same as her mother's before the shadows stabbed to death three of Elizabeth's snakes. Elizabeth morphed until she was almost normal but with medusa like snake hair.

Mina was about to fire her gun once again before she heard a faint cry of pain and Elizabeth used the opportunity to escape.

"Fuck!"

Mina opened at sitting room door to find James slowly bleeding to death. He moved his head slightly when he saw her and just looked at her blankly rather than with any relief.

"I'm worthless in life and Now I'll Die worthless." was all he said as he began to fade.

"Your not worthless to me!" she offered him her hand. "I will give you something worthwhile if you chose me but you must remember this was always your choice!"

"Yes!" was all he said before passing out as she sat astride him. Taking his face in both hands she pressed her teeth to his neck and began to slowly drink, moaning in pleasure from the taste of virgin blood.

James woke to find himself lying nailed in to a coffin on a plane back to Romania. He felt his master nearby and relaxed a little before something occurred to him.

"What about my motor Bikes?" he asked in fear that they'd been left behind to be tampered with by his brother.

"Don't worry biker boy! I've got them. Its best if you just go back to sleep. You'll need your strength to meet my Daddy!" she giggled evilly.

**It's nearly over but I have two new ideas to go to next a leat.**

**Please review and a thank you to those who have!  
>Mad Rollinstone. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIII **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

James had never stuck so close to a person as he had his new master in his entire life. Though part of the reason was he somewhat in love with her and she provided some comfort but most of it was so Count Dracula her father couldn't get him alone for long enough to kill him. To him he was a threat to his bliss with his wife due to his attractiveness and young age but also because his daughter seemed infatuated with him.

James thought Seras was nice and all but the only person he really cared about was Mina. She'd been the first person to acknowledge him as something and he would do anything to please her. Except drink blood.

"Drink it god dam it!" Mina roared at her shrinking servant. It was the fifth time this week he'd refused her simple demand. 'He does everything else so well!" she sighed mentally.

"Please master!" begged James as he looked with disgust at the goblet filled with blood. He wanted to please her but he just couldn't bring himself to drink it. She sighed at him, he new that if he was strong willed like Seras he wouldn't really turn into a monster but he was terrified by his blood lust.

"Is there a particular way you'd like to drink it?" she asked trying to remain calm was getting more and more frustrated. He looked at her thinking then shook his head unsure. Suddenly Mina smile evilly at some unknown joke before drinking the blood herself but not swallowing.

She stalked over to him before seating herself on hi lap and taking his face in her cold hands. She kissed him hard before prying his lips open with her tongue before forcing the blood from her mouth to his. Due to now non lack of blood he was able to blush a little.

"The oldest trick in the book. how about if I you drink blood, I'll let you drink it from my mouth." she smirked mockingly at his embarrassed expression. He nodded in acceptance sure that he was going to be destroyed by Alucard. If so then he might was well enjoy himself.

* * *

><p>Alucard stormed in to find mina asleep on James lap with her head nestled on the crook of hi neck. He had his arms around her and was reading on of her how to make friends books. Remain almost completely still. Alucard glared at him still shirtless after most likely having sex with his wife. They were at it everyday sometimes more than once and he still managed to rule. He was impressive.<p>

"Got you now!" he sneered making James shudder. "I know about the kissing and you're going to pay for taking her first kiss!"

"It was master's first kiss as well?" James asked embarrassed but still admitted to previously having virgin lips.

"Don't change the subject now let her go and die." he was shocked when he actually did as he asked.

"My master is not my shield!" he replied in answer to Alucard's expression as he lay her down on a nearby chair gently so not to wake her up.

"You are an interesting one! Still doesn't mean I'll let you continue to exist." he pointed his jackal at James head and just clicked of the safety before they heard Mina stir a little.

"If James dies I'll cry and never speak to you again!" she murmured before falling into deeper sleep. Exhausted from staying out in the sun so long after they'd visited her friends.

Alucard hesitated with the trigger upset that she'd played that trump card. No matter how much of a monster he was he still loved his daughter and if her upset her not who she be upset but her mother would probably stop having sex with him. He put his gun away just as the first rain of bullets poured through the window.

"Come out you fucking assholes. It's my turn to be queen!" cried Elizabeth Bathory

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger<strong>

**Please review**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

Seras pushed Elizabeth to the ground before tearing open her throat and draining her of all her blood before tearing off her head and shooting her through her heart. She sat beside Elizabeth's burning corpse and watched as her husband impaled incognito before her and came to sit beside her. Mina and James were already finished with their fledglings and sat on a rock nearby kissing as the sun slowly began to rise before they made their way back to the now slightly ruined castle.

"Now I have to factor in the fucking repairs to the castle and stay awake why the bumbling idiots do it." He sighed and pulled out a blood packet and emptied its contents into his mouth.

"It's alright love!" Seras told him stroking his arm as he brought her into his for a kiss. Before laughing like a maniac at the fun they'd just experienced. It had been such a long time since he'd had such a worthy opponent.

"What the hell are those two doing?" he boomed as they both heard funny noise coming from their shared bedroom.

"It's ok darling, why don't we have some fun of our own?" she asked suggestively as Alucard opened a portal to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Alucard forced Seras up against the wall behind their bed. He pinned her arms against her sided and nibbled at her ear before they both kicked off their shoes and he let her wrap her arms around him as he used his tongue to lick done to the top of her bust before his hands slipped up her thighs and unhooked her tights and let her underwear fall down.<p>

Seras slipped of Alucard's trench coat and she nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and vest but left his cravat on. Just as his shirt finally fell to the floor one of his fingers found and began to play with her clitoris. She moaned with please as he shoved his finger in and began moving it around. Seras grabbed at his crotch and felt his erection growing under her hand.

Alucard removed his finger and used now both hands to tear off her skirt and shirt as she unzipped his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor. Alucard scooped up his wife before pushing his wife down roughly on the bed and bitting down on her left nipple as he groped the right.

"Take me, Fuck me!" Seras screamed at him in and almost begging tone.

"I'll make you scream for me my love!" he cried viscously as their hips met and he thrust hard and fast inside of her.

"Yes! Fuck me, harder, harder!" she screamed back at him before another scream rack through her in pleasure.

"I fuck you so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Mina with a groan allowed her fledgling to nuzzle her neck while she took his hands to her bare breasts and started them off in a rubbing action that he continued as their lips met for a brief moment before she stuck her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues played for a while as their kisses became harder, so much so that she bit his lip.<p>

She licked hungrily at the blood that dripped down his chin and neck to the point where she tore of his shirt to get at the drops that had fallen on his well muscled chest. He stopped fondling her breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled he so hard into his chest she had to break the kiss to gasp from the slight pain of having her breasts so squished.

Not long after they started kissing again they both heard screams coming from her parents bedrooms. They both giggled before she forced James to sit down on a chair while she whipped her underwear off and unzipped his pants revealing his erection.

"How do you feel about fucking your master?" she asked at she fondled with the end of his cock.

"If that is what my master wishes then I will obey them!" he answered her making her smile as she sat astride his lap.

"Well then be a good boy and start already!" she ordered him when he hesitated a little.

"As you wish my master!" he told her before shoving his cock into her vagina making her scream in pain at first before she started to relax and what had been pain became ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Mina Awoke a night fall in her coffin and she stayed still and listened to the soft breathing of her fledgling in his coffin beside hers. She smiled as she looked down at her mostly naked body besides a skirt.<p>

"He's defiantly made himself worth something!"

**This is the last chapter for this story so please review. I have more coming so please keep reading my work. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


End file.
